


A Friend In Me

by P3Panda, Periline



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Determination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P3Panda/pseuds/P3Panda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Periline/pseuds/Periline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for my favorite writer who I usually call pan but he goes by P3PPanda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend In Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [P3Panda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/P3Panda/gifts).



> I'm sorry if you don't like this pandrew but my dumb brain told me it might at least make you laugh at how terrible it is.

Story for Pan? 

I walked through the ruins trying to pick out the best flowers for Toriel but stopped to see my friend Pandrew training alone. I start to walk over to him, but I realize that he probably doesn’t want to be bothered at the moment, so I continue you searching for Golden flowers to make tea with for Asgore. I begin to think about Pandrew and his friends and how much they’ve accomplished in training. I think his the strongest because bamboo magic is an amazing gift and must be really hard to master . I finish carrying flowers back to Toriel I wave goodbye before heading out into the woods, but I spot Pandrew sitting on a large rock. He looked depressed, I didn’t want to bother him, but leaving others alone and sad is something I can’t do. I walk towards his direction, hoping to catch his attention, but he was looking at the sky. “Hey Pandrew are you okay?”. Pandrew turns at me with a gloomy look and then back at the ground. “Just stuff that you wouldn’t understand”. I look at the sky and take a deep breath before speaking. “ I know it’s none of my business, but, whatever is troubling you must really be a burden because you're the strongest person I know and my thoughts haven’t changed.” Pandrew jumped off the rock and his eyes met mine. “ Thank you.” He smiles at me before starting to walk away. I try to stay calm hoping I didn’t make him think I was an annoyance. That still didn’t Stop from calling out to him. He turns to me and I rush towards him and take a Golden Flower from the bunch and open my palm in front of him to take it. He takes it before looking at it and smiling once again. “Thanks for the flower” He turns and walks away from the woods. I let myself smile and walk away with my bloom of flowers. 

Fin


End file.
